When the Heart Guides the Hand
by Aesthetic-Plastic
Summary: SasoDei oneshot. GIFT FIC. What happens when Sasori has enough of Deidara interrupting him from his work? Not intended for those with a weak stomach.


DISCLAIMER--

I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Only this extremely twisted oneshot for Blacklace801.

A/N: Well haven't really updated anything and had to kick myself in the butt a few times to actually finish this. I'd like to thank Totschafe for looking over part of this. By the way this is my first Naruto fanfic ever O: Hope it's...enjoyable.

Also I apologize for any odd formatting issues. I uploaded this from an online word processor. =___=

* * *

As an artist, Sasori had always been able to appreciate Deidara, but with the younger blonde's insufferable personality, there was incessant conflict. Their chosen medium to express their art, their style, their ideas of beauty, and so much more was constantly clashing. Both of the artists were too stubborn to accept anything than their own ideas and opinions, especially when they were speaking with each other, making any sort of compromise out of the question. Consequently, when the teen had first proposed the idea of sex with no emotional ties, Sasori had been taken aback, thinking that his partner had lost his mind. Instead of asking any more questions on the matter, he decided to see were things went, which only lead to these same conflicts that now resolved in getting in between the sheets with his partner and taking out their frustrations.

On one specific night, when Sasori was working on a new project he felt delicate hands wrap around his shoulders, followed by a trail of kisses down his back from said hands. Irritated and disgusted, Sasori pretended to have not noticed what the other male had done to him. "What do you need brat?" He growled, hoping the tone of his voice would let Deidara know he was in no mood to be toyed around with tonight.

"Sasori-Danna shouldn't let his age get to him. It makes him grumpy, un." Deidara smirked from behind his partner, laughing before continuing, "I just wanted your opinion on something I picked up for myself. So turn around and tell me what you think, un"

Just wanting the blonde to leave him in peace to finish the most recent addition to his puppets, Sasori complied, only to see Deidara adorned in a simple white sundress. Cold grey eyes scanned over the teen's body, noting every detail of him, finally he had to admit to himself, Deidara had a beautiful body. How his ankle elegantly curved into a slender calf, which curved out to his thighs, eventually joining his narrow hips in an area covered by the white cotton material of the dress. From there the hips followed a straight path up his lithe torso until it traveled up sloped shoulders and reached the curve of his neck. Then he came to the last curve, the arrogant twist of his pale pink lips. The boy had such a perfect combination of feminine and masculine features that it was easy to see how both genders desired him. Finishing his examination, Sasori sneered, "Utterly disgusting. You're a male, you should dress as one and not like some sort of child prostitute."

Deidara's smirk turned into a full-blown smile, crossing his ankles and swaying his hips to make the hem of his skirt twist about, and lift to dangerous levels, revealing most of his pale upper thigh. "Then it's perfect Sasori-Danna? You like it? You want to fuck me? Hidan absolutely loved it. Said that it looked better off of me and on his floor though, un."

The red-head's eyes narrowed, enraged with both Deidara's immature behavior and the idea of _his_ partner with someone other than him. "Leave." He instructed harshly, pointing at the door before turning around to go back to his work, hoping that the modification of a corpse would calm his nerves.

Just as he thought Deidara might be leaving, Sasori felt the blonde's actual mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking on the cold flesh, making small whimpering noises as he clutched on to Sasori. "Come on Sasori-danna," the boy begged, running his hands down to the waist band of Sasori's pants, "I'm more important than a damned puppet, un!" Angered by his partner's disobedience, Sasori grabbed a scalpel he had been using and gouged it into the boy's upper arm without so much as a blink of an eye.

"FUCK!" Deidara yelled, hunched over, grabbing the freely bleeding wound, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Looking at the boy, Sasori suddenly found him very appealing. Rivulets of blood ran down Deidara's arm to his hands, stray drops staining the thin fabric he wore. Never in his existence did he see such a decadent sight in his life, and he wanted more of it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself now standing, hand underneath Deidara's chin while the other rested at his side, scalpel still clutched in his fingers, kissing his partner's jawbone while the other shook. "S-S-Sasori-Danna…w-why d-did you…d-d-do that t-t-to me?"

"You were being disobedient and if you could see yourself right now, you would understand…" Sasori's voice trailed off, pulling Deidara's hand away from the gash, allowing more blood to rush down the dainty pale arm, "You're so beautiful—I never noticed how sublime it is when you're in pain."

Instead of the horrified look he had been expecting, Deidara looked up at him with a small smile. "O-Old man, you c-c-could have warned me before you s-s-stabbed me, un. Y-you, just s-s-surprised me." He took the scalpel from Sasori's hand, looking innocently at his master before slicing a line with a graceful movement of his wrist right underneath his collar bone, blood running down the plunging neckline of the dress until it finally reached fabric. Sasori watched amazed, while the threads hungrily absorbing the liquid.

"Besides," he sighed, clear blue eye looking up at Sasori in pure ecstasy, "I think red is more my color Sasori-Danna."

A rare smile crept across Sasori's face, his partner never ceased to be as unpredictable as the explosions he loved so much. As he watched him continue adorning his flesh with more lacerations, Sasori felt himself become aroused. The blonde's sharp intakes of breath, the way he arched his back and moaned as he finished a cut, his pupils, now dilated, leaving only a slim line of blue visible, all of it was so sexual. The only part he didn't like was the fact he was merely a spectator, watching this happen instead of being the one who was supplying it.

Roughly grabbing the scalpel, he pulled Deidara close to him, dragging the blade down his side while he kissed the bloodied boy. Deidara groaned, pushing his hips against Sasori so he could feel his own need. "Mmm, Sasori-Danna."

Grabbing the damp material of the sundress, Sasori threw Deidara down to the mattress, shortly after joining him. Lifting his leg, Deidara placed his ankle over Sasori's shoulder, giving the older male access to his thighs.

Seeing all the soft, warm, unmarred pale flesh was almost too much for him. He relished the idea of marking up his thighs, distorting the beauty into a new art that would last as long as the body did. However, remembering a comment of Deidara's he refrained himself. "Brat," He asked slowly, "did you truly 'show' Hidan your dress before me."

"Yes Sasori-Danna, but I didn't…do anything with him." The younger male admitted, voice full of lust, pulling in Sasori as he spoke, "I just stripped for him and let him jerk off, un."

Pressing the flat end of the blade on Deidara's upper thigh Sasori mocked the situation, "Oh, so showing your body to someone other than me is nothing? In that case shouldn't letting someone fuck you other than me be nothing too?"

"No Sasori," Deidara groaned hands twisting in his skirt, as he pulled the almost completely red hem up past his hips, revealing white cotton boy shorts, undoubtedly intended for woman's wear, that ran tightly across a bulge, while he moved his foot past Sasori's shoulder in desperation for more contact than the current teases with the scalpel. "Only you should see me like that. Me naked—moaning—needing. Punish me, un."

"Punishment is only temporary," Sasori mused, grinning as he came to the decision of what to do, "I think I'll leave something more permanent."

Pressing down with the blade he watched the white skin split with a soft 'pop' and a dark river of blood gush out. After letting it and pool all down Deidara's inner thigh, Sasori observed his handiwork in its dawning.

Leaning down he licked off some of the fluid, then continued by placing a systematic stroked of the blade on his partners thigh. There was so much blood already and he had only just begun. Above him, Deidara writhed, moaning his name while his hand slipped into his underwear, taking out his rigid cock and began pleasuring himself, just the thought of his Danna cutting him could satisfy the blonde for a lifetime. The mouths in his hands extending their tongues and licking down the shaft while Sasori cut into him, going over the same lines multiple times to ensure that this mark would never heal correctly.

Suddenly feeling an absence of pain, Deidara looked down to see Sasori gingerly licking the scalpel. As they made eye contact, the older male blinked, revealing no emotion. "Would you like to see what I have given you?"

Sitting up, Deidara took the hem of his skirt to mop up some of the blood on his thigh to reveal the unmistakable lines of the kanji for scorpion, Sasori's mark, carved deep in his flesh. He felt dizzy with all this pleasure and the amount of blood he had lost. Eyes fluttering, he flicked blood moistened hair out of his face and pulled Sasori on to him. "Danna, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be conscious. _Please_ take me _now_. _Fuck me, Sasori-Danna!_" He begged, dress strap falling off his shoulder, leaving drops of his blood clinging to his skin as he rolled his body up to meet the other male's.

Seeing Deidara covered in blood, begging him fuck him left him absolutely no way to deny his partner's request. Positioning himself in between Deidara's legs, he began undoing his pants, sliding them down while Deidara took of his partner's shirt, wanting to see Sasori's body. Running a hand over the cold, dead flesh, he groaned. There was nothing better than feeling his Danna against him, his skin always so frigid against compared to his own. Soon he felt the other's cold length probing at his entrance. Desperately, tightened his thighs around Sasori's waist, trying push him in.

The redhead smirked at this action from his partner. It was here that he could see he was in complete control of the situation. If it weren't for his own need, he would desert the blonde for no more reason then he knew that the boy needed him. Separating their bodies slightly Sasori moved his member away and in it's place put his finger, easily sliding it into Deidara due to the blood that had traveled all over his lower half.

The younger boy groaned, pushing himself on that single digit in order to direct Sasori to the bundle of nerves inside of him. Withdrawing his finger, Deidara pulled on Sasori's shoulders. "Be patient, brat!" The older male scolded, going directly to three fingers.

As they entered him, Deidara let out another wanton moan. "Sasori-Danna, aren't you...the one who always complains about waiting? Don't be a hypocrite."

At these words, Sasori pulled out and then harshly shoved himself in. Deidara took in a sharp breath while Sasori began mercilessly pounding into him. "You talk too much." He groaned in his partners ear, grasping the thighs around his waist. Looking down he noticed the wound he had made began to bleed again. Moving his hand up, he applied immense pressure to the wound and angled himself inside Deidara to where he was just brushing against the other's prostate.

"Sadist!" The blonde arched his back into Sasori, moaning from a twisted kind of pleasure he was getting from the pain Sasori was giving him.  
Reaching out, Sasori grasped onto Deidara's precum dripping erection, pumping it as slow as he could manage while caught up in this passionate frenzy. "Mm...Masochist." He moaned, lifting up Deidara's hips to hit the spot inside that made the other male's vision white out for a moment.

Sasori increased the speed of both his pumping and thrusts, drowning Deidara in a pleasure he had never experienced before. "F-Fuck! Sasori!" The younger male screamed, arms wrapped around Sasori's neck, "You're so good!"

The redhead felt his face flush a bit at the volume of Deidara's voice. As if the headboard banging into the wall hadn't been enough to alert the Akatsuki of what they were doing now he was screaming his name. This somehow encouraged him to go even more, wondering if he could coax any more sound from his partner.

Feeling Deidara's insides tighten around his member, Sasori didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Deidara felt so wonderful around him and all the noises he was making wasn't helping. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait much longer, Deidara's back arched as he came, seed spilling all over Sasori's hand and both of their bodies. Shortly after Sasori came deep inside of his partner. Taking a few more thrusts to ride out the orgasm, Sasori collapsed on top of his partner, eyes traveling over Deidara's body, thinking of everything they had done this night, while his partner brought his hand to his mouth, licking his own cum off of Sasori's fingers. The redhead blushed and turned away, eyes falling on the discarded scalpel that he had haphazardly thrown sometime ago.

Pulling out, a thin stream of semen came out of Deidara, mixing in with the already present blood. Sasori got up, looking for a towel to clean them off with. After he had gotten a good amount of the various fluids off of him, he threw the towel at Deidara. "How are you feeling brat? Still dizzy?"

Deidara slowly shook his head, trying to clean off, but the towel wasn't doing much good. "I'm...alright. Just in need of a shower. Most of the blood on me dried." He got up, sliding his dress on to the floor, attempting to dry off a bit more.

Sasori looked at the dress, frowning. "As enjoyable as tonight was, I do feel bad for ruining that dress."

"So it _didn't_ make me look like a child prostitute?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip while he awaited an answer from Sasori.

"It did, but it still looked nice on you." He admitted, pulling his pants back on.

Deidara laughed, running over to embrace Sasori, "I knew you had the hots for me and I wasn't just something to relieve your dick, un! I know that's the truth and won't except anything different."

Sasori sighed, now knowing threatening him would only make the boy more eager to irritate him. "Alright, now Sasori-Danna, I _might_ be feeling a little dizzy and might need some company in the shower. How about you join me in the shower for a quick clean up and a little bit of round two?"


End file.
